


dosidos are the best girl scout cookie fight me on this

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, GIRLee, Multi, NB, Nonbinary, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: au where jung2minkey are tiny lil girl scouts and eunsookie is their troop leader and they’re tryna sell cookies outside a storetumblr





	dosidos are the best girl scout cookie fight me on this

"Hello, would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?”

“Oh, sure, honey, but when I come back out, okay?”

The shopper doesn’t even glance at Minjunggie for more than a second as they bustle into the store and Eunsook snorts. Yeah, that was totally a lie. She pats Minjunggie’s shoulder sympathetically as the little bub folds her hands back neatly on the table. She’s doing so well.

“Why don’t they just say no?” Junghee’s voice asks. Eunsook glances over at her at the other side of their booth. She’s pouting, big eyes watching the grocery store door close as her little fingers play with her badge sash. She’s picked all of the nail polish off of another finger since the last time Eunsook looked fifteen minutes ago. At least she’s not biting them anymore.

“Some people think telling a little lie will make someone feel better than telling a truth that might upset them,” Eunsook shrugs. Junghee scrunches her nose.

“What about when they come back out and they still don’t want cookies then?” she asks. “Do they not think that far ahead?”

“Of course not,” Gwiboonie mumbles. She’s still lounging behind thir table, feet up on the bag her parents packed for her, one hand holding her phone as a mirror and the other carefully drawing an eyeliner cateye to her left eye. She draws a small circle at the tip of it, a thing she says she likes the look of but what Eunsook knows is just a way to hide her clumsiness at drawing points. “NTs are too inconsiderate to think about every possible consequence of their actions,” she says. Eunsook shakes her head, but not in disagreement. Honestly, she’s not wrong.

“They should be less garbage,” Junghee mumbles. She pulls out her own phone, probably to type out this little conversation so she can remember it later. Eunsook picks up her water bottle to take a sip as she blandly scans the parking lot for more potential customers. It’s Friday morning; there should be plenty of people here to grab the big sales but not too many before the workday ends. They should have someone else soon. Minjunggie busies herself with readjusting her orderly little display of cookie boxes for the seventeenth time and Eunsook busies herself with watching.

“You sure you don’t wanna try some eyeliner?” she hears Gwiboonie ask. “It’ll be really pretty.”

“Mm, no thanks,” Junghee says again. “I don’t like it. And I used to try to do it all the time because I thought it would make me more girly, but. Then my sister pointed out that she doesn’t wear makeup but she’s still a girl. So I don’t have to wear makeup and I can still be a girl too.” Eunsook doesn’t have to look to know that she’s playing with and twisting her sash yet again. She’ll have to talk to her mom about working on a different stim that doesn’t cause wrinkles and detached patches.

It’s another few seconds before Eunsook notices the lack of a fourth tiny voice in their conversation. She pauses, blinks, looks up and around their little area. Shit. Fuck. God damn it.

“Where’s Tae?” she asks tiredly. Minjunggie doesn’t acknowledge her question, Junghee shrugs, and Gwiboonie points at the door with her little lip gloss wand.

“Flowers,” she says. Eunsook sighs.

“Again?” she asks, and straightens out her rolled up jacket sleeves. “I’ll be right back, don’t get kidnapped,” she mumbles, waving a hand at the group of them and walking into the store. Guh. This is the third time today. She’s going to have to hold Taeyeon’s hand the whole time or something, and she knows how much Taeyeon hates that.

Just like Gwiboonie said, Taeyeon is right near the front door, hovering by the bouquet section and looking at all of the flowers. Eunsook taps her shoulder as she’s sticking her nose into a lily to smell. Taeyeon turns at looks up at her with those deep brown eyes of hers, mussed dark bangs falling into her face.

“They look nice,” she says. Eunsook sighs, nods, takes her little hand into hers.

“Yeah, but you can’t keep going in here alone,” she scolds gently. “Or you’ll get stolen, and then while I’m looking for you, someone else will steal the other three, and then I’m missing four kids and that’s not good.”

“Mmmh,” Taeyeon mumbles. Eunsook squeezes her hand gently in acceptance of that apology. She tugs the little tot back outside and sits her down next to Minjunggie. She’s always clinging to the tall and quiet one. Maybe Minjunggie will be able to keep her here for a while. Just to be sure, as Taeyeon latches onto Minjunggie’s arm, Eunsook digs in her bag for her packet of construction paper. Taeyeon is pretty good at origami; she can make paper flowers for everyone so she doesn’t keep wanting to go look at the real ones.

“No, yeah, I like it like this,” Junghee is saying. Eunsook glances up from her search to see Gwiboonie holding her phone up so Junghee can see herself in the camera. Junghee boops the two little ponytails she’s tied on top of her head with a wide smile. “They look like puppy ears,” she beams happily.

“Furry,” Gwiboonie mutters, taking her phone back for herself. Eunsook coughs into her elbow to hide the surprised snort that came out of her at that. What the fuck. She’s, like, seven years old. She doesn’t think that’s old enough to know what a furry is. Kids these days.

“Hello, would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?” Minjunggie asks politely.

“Uh, later, definitely.” Eunsook rolls her eyes as she straightens with her supplies and watches the shopper bustle into the store. Honestly, she doesn’t even care about all of the little problems that have popped up today. She just likes spending time with her troop. She loves her four little boogers more than most adults she knows anyway.


End file.
